The Hell's Kitchen
by DoubleTrouble2022
Summary: One-Shot TMI Fanfic. One normal day in the New York Institute. Simon, Izzy, and some cooking skills sent from Hell. By Rose.


_The Hell's Kitchen_

-Damn fat cat, where are you?

-Hey!

-Oh, hi, Clary. I'm sorry… I wasn't talking to you.

-Yeah, of course. Where you looking for Church?

-Yes! It's exactly who I was looking for.

-Brother Zachariah took it, remember?

-The one Izzy thought was hot?

-Yeah, that's the one. And not just Izzy thought that…

-Whatever- he replied annoyed-. She is the one I came to see.

-Isabelle?

-Yep.

-Oh. I think she's in the weapon room.

-Ok, thanks. Nice to see you, Fray

-You too, Lewis.

\- Despite having other surnames now, customs weren't lost.

…

As he crossed the threshold of the weapons room door, a knife brushed his head.

-Woah. With such a mood we woke up this morning...

\- Oh, it's you. Hi, Simon.

\- How that oh, it's you? - He asked offended -. Isn't there any of finally, you don't know how much I wanted to see you, you've cheered my day anymore?

-Finally! You don't know how much I wanted to see you. You've cheered my day- she said exaggeratedly-. Better?

-Better- Simon admitted. He gave her a short kiss on the lips.

-And what are we going to do today?

\- What do you think of Star Wars marathon plus two hours of Dungeons and Dragons 3? This time you won't beat me.

-Hum... No. I know the complete saga to the right and the other way around, and about that this time you will win in the videogame; you don't even believe it yourself.

-Ouch ... That hurt. You are hitting hard on my ego, Iz. That shouldn't be done. But I admit that you're kind of right about it.

-Kind of?

\- And what do you say about a Harry Potter reading? - He proposed ignoring her "comment".

-The kid who looks like Max?

-That's the one, yep.

-Ok. I have nothing better to do, so I don't have anything to loose- she smiled.

…

-Hello, dear. First time in Hogwarts, isn't it? Ron is new too.

-Yes! -Exclaimed Isabelle excited-. It was already time for one of them to appear.

-You mean Ron and Hermione? -She nodded-. She pointed to the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, skinny and freckled, with big hands and feet, and a long nose.

They continued reading some more chapters until Simon complained that his throat was dry and that his stomach was demanding food.

-If you are hungry, I can prepare something- Izzy offered animatedly.

Jace's words echoed in the ex-daylighter's head: "When you were a vampire, Izzy and you were the perfect match. You didn't eat so you wouldn't feel guilty for rejecting her horrible food. But now, I can only tell you that if you appreciate your life, do not try anything, and I repeat, anything, of what she prepares"

\- * Oh, Raziel, kill me * - Simon thought. He'd become accustomed to naming the angel, now that he was shadowhunter.

-Are you sure? -He asked-. Don't you rather go to Taki's or ask for pizza? The delivery arrives quite fast.

-It's a great idea, Simon! -Izzy congratulated.

-Really?

-Yes! I'll make you pizza. It will be ready in an hour. I think – she added doubtful.

-You think? - questioned scared.

-At least, that's what I remember mom said about pizza.

\- Are you completely sure that she didn't say "do not make the pizza until I come back **in an hour**?" He asked half joking, half seriously. Izzy looked at him murderously. Oops ... Did I say it out loud?

Isabelle hit him in an unfriendly way on his arm, and then went to the Institute's kitchen.

-Let's see. I need flour, eggs, water, oil and salt - said the girl taking tomato sauce and cheese from the fridge.

Simon thought he was missing something.

-Hey, Iz. Did not you lack the leaven?

\- Shut up, Simon. I know what I'm doing.

\- * Do you really know? * - thought Lewis.

After 15 minutes, they got all the ingredients.

Simon prayed that he wouldn't die after eating the pizza (neither Izzy, of course), while Isabelle tried unsuccessfully to knead the mixture of flour, water and eggs with a stick. He approached and hugged her from behind, helping her to stretch the dough. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, deconcentrating her completely.

\- Stop doing that- demanded the girl.

-Doing what? - He asked innocently.

\- Breathe in my neck. I cannot cook like that.

Once they put the dough in the baking mold and spread cheese and sauce over it, they let it cook in the oven.

... –So... I make you nervous? - He asked in her ear.

\- I did not say that ... - Izzy objected, nervously stroking a strand of her black hair, sitting in Simon's lap.

-Not directly. But I know that when you're nervous, you caress your hair or you loose concentration ... And you did both, my dear Isabelle.

-Touché- she acknowledged-. You do observe me, from what I see.

Simon blushed slightly, but continued to flirt with his girlfriend.

-Of course- he said. It would be a crime not to look at the most beautiful woman alive- this time, it was Isabelle's turn to blush. Now- he said seriously-, if someone from the masculine gender, who is neither Jace nor Alec nor me, dares to look at you, is a dead man.

She smiled at him and approached to kiss him.

But a great rumble shook the walls, interrupting the magical moment.

-The pizza! - exclaimed both in unison.

They made their way quickly to the kitchen; which was full of smoke and burnt smell.

-I told you that you were forgetting the yeast- Lewis said, knowing that it wasn't the reason why the pizza exploded.

... –So, that's your explanation of why the kitchen is a mess? -Clary asked amused.

-Yes.

Sparks still leaked from the oven.

-You have no idea how it was before you arrived. It was on fire! -Said the Herondale boy, who had appeared a few minutes after the explosion.

-Technically it wasn't on fire.

\- Of course it wasn't on fire! – Lewis agreed -. You completely blew it up! - He exclaimed.

-I did not do all the work alone- complained the Lightwood girl.

-I'm sure not- said Jace looking at Izzy and Simon mischievously.

The four of them laughed, commenting that nothing normal happened in the Institute. Well, after all, they weren't normal either.


End file.
